


Vanilla and Jasmine

by vminilla



Series: The Witcher Universe [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (itll make sense dw), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Monsters, Smut, magic lube/slick, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminilla/pseuds/vminilla
Summary: A troubled witcher Taehyung has several meetings in the forest, both expected and unexpected.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: The Witcher Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645459
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Vanilla and Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on a videogame the witcher 3: wild hunt and heavily uses the lore from it which ive tried my best to explain for those who are not familiar with the books/game/tv show.
> 
> taehyung plays as a witcher, a monster slayer whos gone through rigorous training to gain abilities and skills as well as painful magical ordeals to mutate into a superhuman being in order to have a chance against the monsters prowling the lands
> 
> park jimin embodies a sorcerer, a powerful individual with a gift and knowledge of magic that is very involved in the political scene
> 
> jeon jungkook plays a descendant of the elder blood, meaning he has great abilities beyond imagination that allow him to traverse space and time, but also makes him a very big target and puts his life in grave danger as wild hunt is after him (basically naughty elves)
> 
> kim namjoon is the emperor of nilfgaard, an invader from the south that seeks to conquer the entire continent
> 
> jung hoseok as a king of redania, the only remaining force in the north that stands against nilfgaards conquest
> 
> kim seokjin, as the duke of touissant, a land in the south that is under nilfgaards rule
> 
> yoongi, as a fellow witcher that trained taehyung and currently resides in the older witcher keep, kaer morhen

Regret. Anger. Exhaustion. These are the things Taehyung felt run through his veins as he cursed under his breath. Everything that could possibly go wrong, went wrong. Maybe, or rather most definitely, taking this contract was a downright mistake.

He arrived at the village and was met with nothing but scowls of the villagers, which wasn’t anything new to him. As a witcher, he’s used to being treated like garbage as mutants were considered abominations. The stigma surrounding witchers has gone on for ages, born out of fear and hatred. People would spit and holler at Taehyung, curse him and hide their children at the sight of him. Once upon a time it bothered him, but now he turned a blind eye to it. 

The contract stated there’s a flying beast prowling the area and snatching people from the road. Taehyung asked around for the ealderman, a short, bald man in green rags and a cane. He needed more information on the beast as well as the pay he’d be getting for it. However, the elder didn’t seem too keen on discussing the price, keeping things very vague. _Aye, the village gathered the coin, master witcher, there’s nothin’ to worry about_ , he said. Taehyung pressed on, demanding to know the price upfront.

“150 crowns? You’re joking, right?” Taehyung’s disbelief was clear in his voice. The ealderman scratched his head, making various sorts of excuses and not making sense whatsoever. Taehyung wasn’t a very patient man and this guy was about to find that out.

“This is a griffin we’re talking about. It’s not a walk in the park and I’m sure as fuck not risking my life for 150 crowns.” Taehyung was resolute and wouldn’t back down. Ealderman’s attitude shifted and became slightly hostile as he realized he wouldn’t be able to swindle the witcher as he would a stupid bandit.

“300 crowns.”

“300 crowns?! Master witcher, are you out of your mind?” The ealderman frowned deeply, not expecting the witcher to be so relentless and demanding. How dare he ask a respectful pay for his tough work?

“I’m perfectly sane, although people like you draw that sanity very thin, I’ll tell you that for free.” Taehyung spoke low, danger dripping from his tone. It was very clear he was the dominant one and the elder had to back down. After a couple of silent seconds, old man nodded in agreement.

Taehyung set off down the road leading from the village into the forest, where the first attack happened. He came across a pack of wolves scouring the area and had to dispatch them, unless he wanted to become a dog treat. Wiping his sword clean, he examined the clues around the site. Blood, parts of human remains, signs of a struggle. All pointed to a griffin without a doubt. The beast took its victim to its nest, leaving a clear blood trail behind, so Taehyung followed it. What he did not expect to find along the way was a bandit camp that seemingly needed his help. He approached with caution, listened to their story, noting how he was slowly getting surrounded. They really thought they could take on a witcher so easily. Every last one paid for that mistake. 

The day was long and he travelled far, these little scuffles were slowly, but surely draining Taehyung. He got back on track with the beast, the trail growing cold very soon. It was unfortunate, but as a witcher, Taehyung knew how to use his experience and knowledge to make an educated guess. He walked through the dense woods, eyes and ears wide open. Soon enough, he heard _it_. Breaking into a sprint, Taehyung followed the shriek up the hill, sword drawn and glowing red with runes embedded into the silvery blade. What he found there was not what he was expecting.

Instead of a griffin, Taehyung found himself facing off two archgriffins. Their nest, full of eggs.

“For fucks sake.”

It was a long fight. The beasts were powerful and protective of their offspring as well as each other. Their strength combined with the acid that they spew proved to be quite a challenge for a lone witcher. Taehyung felt like he was getting nowhere like this. He swung and slashed, but little to no avail. And to think that bastard wanted to give him 150 crowns for this… His blood boiled at the mere thought. The female griffin got him good, making him lose his balance for a second, but luckily he recovered before the male griffin swooped in with his deadly claws. Taehyung chugged down a vial of Swallow, a healing potion that made his stomach churn. Deciding enough is enough, he pulled out a grapeshot bomb out of his pocket and flung it at the female griffin, smaller in size and somewhat weaker, therefore an easier target to pick off before focusing on a more difficult opponent. The bomb hit the beast straight in the face, disorienting and wounding her greatly. The griffin exposed its underbelly, giving Taehyung a great opportunity to strike. One swift slash and the beast’s insides spilled on the ground with a disgusting, squelching noise. However, there was no time to revel in this victory as the other griffin charged at Taehyung with full force. Griffins, as well as the subspecies archgriffins, mate for life and Taehyung just killed the female right in front of her mate. The beast was beyond furious, channeling all the rage into its attacks. 

Taehyung’s body flew through the air from the impact and landed rather unceremoniously, before tumbling down the hill through bushes and over sharp rocks. It was so far from a pleasant experience. Seconds felt like an eternity as Taehyung struggled to pick himself off the ground, regain balance before the griffin could tear him to pieces. He heard its shrieks above him, but they sounded so distant, and he felt a little dizzy. But he’s a witcher, so this was nothing for him. He slammed his fist into the ground and used his sword to help himself stand back up, expecting the griffin’s next attack. The fight was rather brutal and draining. Taehyung doesn’t remember the last time he struggled this much with a damn beast. It was almost as if the weaker Taehyung was, the stronger the griffin got. But he wouldn’t die, not here and not like this. Once again, rage bloomed in his chest and gave him a second wind. He gracefully twirled around the beast, slashing it from all sides he could reach. Small cuts, but a large number of them could cripple more than a single, deep wound. He managed to clip the griffin’s wing, so it couldn’t attack from the air anymore. Still, that didn’t discourage it. Equipped with deadly acid, the griffin spat it in Taehyung’s direction with great precision in an attempt to keep him at bay. But Taehyung was faster and managed to avoid being hit as it would most likely chew through his armor with ease. 

They say it’s never good to become confident of your victory too early. Taehyung forgot that. He was certain he had this in a bag, fight won, but the griffin was an animal fighting for its survival. It, too, seemingly got its second wind upon feeling the grip of imminent death take it. Taehyung wasn’t fast enough this time to avoid being hit by the monster’s wing, sending him flying once again. He landed on his back, sword knocked out of his hands and air out of his chest. The ground underneath him rumbled as the beast charged at him and maybe he felt fear rattle his bones. He looked at the beast right in the eye before it suddenly shrieked in pain at the blinding light and tumbled to the side, and then shrieking again before finally breathing its last breath. 

Taehyung laid there propped on his elbows, chest rising fast and trying to comprehend what just happened. He looked to the other side where the bright, purple light came from and found a figure standing there. He jumped to his feet in alert, grabbing his sword. The sharp blade was pointed at the figure which slowly emerged from the shadows to reveal itself.

“Oh witcher, witcher. Must we always meet like this?” a soft chuckle seemed to echo throughout the woods, “I never imagined I’d need to save your life… Again.”

The figure turned out to be a man of medium height, shorter than Taehyung with a lean, strong body. His raven hair reflected the last sunrays of this cursed day and pink eyes ominously glistened with mischief. Decked out in all black, his embellished leather shirt plunged deep to reveal his toned chest. Tight leather pants hugged his hips and ass wonderfully, leaving nothing to imagination, paired with heeled knee-height boots. He had fingerless leather gloves matching his black aesthetic, the only splash of color being his eyes and a pink gem embedded in the choker around his neck.

The two moved in a circle around each other. Taehyung in a battle stance with sword ready and his counterpart moving gracefully with hands behind his back, a dangerous smirk playing on his plush, pink lips. 

“I didn’t need help.”

“Oh darling, don’t be cute. You would’ve lost your head there and you know it. You owe me. _Again_.”

Taehyung scoffed, his frown deepening, “Are you stalking me now?”

“Stalking you?” he laughed melodiously, “Please, you’re possibly the easiest man to find on the Continent. I merely have to cast a locating spell and ta-da.”

“Great.”

“Now, now, that’s not to say it’s a bad thing. See, if that weren’t the case, who would save you from that accursed beast?”

Taehyung sighed in response, he was too tired for bullshit. The man stopped in his tracks and Taehyung followed suit. His sword faltered, but was quickly brought up again when the man started approaching him.

“I really don’t think there’s any need for this.” he said, lowering the tip of the blade with his finger. Taehyung didn’t protest or relent. The man came closer and closer, until their lips met in a searing kiss.

Taehyung felt like fire was lit within his veins again. It’s been so long since he last felt like this and only now did it click how much he missed it, missed this, missed _him_.

The man pulled away, hands still cupping Taehyung’s cheeks, “Quite a reunion, huh?”

“You’ll be the death of me, Jimin.”

“Death?” he scoffed, “I saved your life. How many more times do I need to say it?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes which earned him a light, playful slap on the cheek. He didn’t even register his arms wrapped around Jimin’s waist, holding him flush against his body. 

“Bet you had this planned out. You love dramatic entrances.” Taehyung teased with a growing smile as Jimin’s face contorted into fake shock.

“I beg your pardon, my timing was impeccable! And yes, maybe I do like the drama, but you’re being too cheeky suggesting something like _that_ , y’know?”

Taehyung laughed in response, something he hasn’t done in a while. He simply didn’t have any reason to, but with Jimin? There’s always a reason. _He_ is the reason.

Jimin observed Taehyung’s face. He looked tired, white hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat, skin pale, and yet he was smiling and looking at Jimin like he was the sun. It made his heart skip a beat every time he’d catch Taehyung looking at him that way, but he would never admit it. He wasn’t quite ready to unravel that pile of deep feelings that would probably consume him whole. To stop himself from delving further into that endless abyss, Jimin gently pulled Taehyung into another kiss, deep and sensual, _wanting_. The witcher never refused.

It’s been mere moments, but Taehyung felt time slowed down every time his lips would meet Jimin’s. Especially since it’s been so long since he’s seen him, kissed him, had se-

“Let’s get out of here, Tae.” Jimin broke Taehyung out of his thoughts that were quickly spiraling into forbidden, lusty territories, “I can tell you’re already getting ideas.”

“Are you reading my mind again?” the witcher squinted, seemingly aggravated. Jimin merely shrugged and grabbed his hands, “Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I just know you too well, master witcher.”

Taehyung felt an exciting shiver go down his spine, but he had to ground himself in reality. His job took precedence. His hands slipped from Jimin’s as he walked towards the dead griffin.

“I must go to the village.” he said as he pulled out a knife, “I’m getting my fucking coin for all the trouble I’ve gone through.”

Jimin stood in place, hands clasped in front of him, “I’ll come with you.”

“You will?” Taehyung’s eyes widened, surprise such a rare sight on his face. It made Jimin smile, but he suppressed it quickly.

“Yes. We have some catching up to do, after all.”

Taehyung couldn’t help but snort. _That_ was an understatement, if he’s ever heard one. “Yeah, three years of silence definitely mean we’ll have something to chat about, no doubt.”

Jimin remained silent, watching Taehyung chop the griffin’s head off with skill and precision. He could feel the bitterness in the man’s voice and guilt gripped his heart once again. Three years indeed was a very long time, especially when there’s no communication at all. Jimin thought it was the right thing, to keep Taehyung safe, to keep himself safe, but clearly the witcher wasn’t of the same mind. Eventually, they set off toward the village.

The sun had already set by the time they arrived and the ealderman was waiting. Taehyung stopped his horse right in front of him, dropping down two heavy bags on the ground with a sound thud. The elder looked confused.

“Master witcher, what’s th-“

“Look inside.” he commanded, voice brimming with contained anger. He was tired and had a feeling like this man was about to spin some more bullshit on him. He will not get away with it.

The elder looked inside the first bag and dropped it as quickly as he picked it up, hands stained black with blood. The audible gasp made Jimin chuckle slightly, hiding his face under a hood.

Taehyung was off of his horse now, as was Jimin. He picked up the bloody bags with ease and raised them to eye level.

“ _Archgriffins_ . Not one, but two. _Two_. Somehow you failed to mention that. Also the pack of wolves and wargs as well as bandits in the woods, couldn’t have said something about that, could you?”

Taehyung’s eyes were almost ablaze and put the fear of gods into the man. He cowered under his gaze, clearly afeared of what the crazy mutant could do when pissed off. After all, they’re no better than the monsters they kill, right?

“I- How was I supposed to k-know? I don’t venture outside of the village!”

“Bullshit. You’re a fucking ealderman, you should know these things better than anyone. You’ll pay me double for this shit.” Taehyung spat through his teeth.

“Double?! 600 crowns? Do I look like the goddamn Emperor to you, you blasted mutant?!”

“I suggest you watch your tone, old man. The witcher did you a great service that almost cost him his life and so he should be paid accordingly.” Jimin finally spoke up. He sounded rather calm, but there was something ominous in his tone that didn’t sit well with the ealderman, who only then took a proper look at the witcher’s companion. The man opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly stopped. Recognition lit up in his eyes before it was replaced with anger.

“ _You_ ! I know who you are! How _dare_ you even step a foot in here!?”

Jimin raised a brow at the man’s loud exclamation that quickly gained everyone’s attention.

“Everyone! Look who’s showed up in our village again! None other than the Black One’s pet, the bloody mage who cursed our crops and poisoned our well!”

Taehyung turned to Jimin and found a flicker of fear flash on the man’s face, but was quickly concealed by a well trained, stoic mask that he put on in such situations. The villagers gathered around and their anger was more than palpable. This will not end well and Taehyung knew it. Jimin, however, remained composed.

“You robbed us of food and water, you wretch, all for that fucking Nilfgaardian tyrant! Have you no shame whatsoever?” The ealderman stepped towards Jimin, voice loud and carrying throughout the village.

“If you had done what the Emperor had asked, none of that would’ve happened. It was a lesson to teach you you shouldn’t make a fool out of a person that’s decided to spare your lives for the treachery you’ve committed.” Jimin explained, but to no avail.

“Bloody sorcerers, always thinking they’re so high and mighty because they’re some king’s lapdogs. King Hoseok is right, all of you need to burn!”

Taehyung drew his sword with such speed it made everyone’s breath stop in their throats, even Jimin’s, but especially the ealderman’s, who was now facing the very sharp end of the witcher’s sword. The cold steel felt hot against the man’s skin and he didn’t even dare to swallow the fear building in his throat, for he would surely end his life.

“Say that again, I dare you.”

“Witcher, this ‘as nothin’ to do with ya! Take ya damn coin and piss off!” A villager yelled from the gathered crowd, but Taehyung didn’t budge.

“Fuck it, we can take both of ‘em!” One of them yelled out, pitchfork ready.

Sword still situated at the elder’s throat, Taehyung turned to the rowdy crowd, “If any of you so even dare to take a step towards me and the sorcerer, I will slaughter every single one of you like sheep. I have fought against armies and killed for a lot less. The bandits hiding in the woods thought they could take me on alone, but now those woods are their resting place. I sincerely hope their wraiths come knocking on your doors tonight. And you,” Taehyung finally turned back to the elder, “I will take my fucking due.”

Taehyung motioned Jimin to enter the ealderman’s house and the sorcerer obeyed without a word. No one made a move and the village was silent as everyone awaited Jimin’s return. Finally, Jimin’s slender figure reappeared with two fat coin pouches in his gloved hands. He strolled confidently past the glaring crowd that resembled rabid dogs itching to bite and propped himself on his horse. Taehyung could smell the mix of rage and fear of off the older man and felt satisfaction from it.

“If I knew what I know now, I would sic the griffins onto the village instead.” His words were quiet, but everyone heard them loud and clear. With that being said, Taehyung sheathed the sword and got on his horse. The crowd begrudgingly separated in front of them to let them pass through, some spitting on the road to let them know how they feel. But the pair couldn’t care less anymore. Job, as shitty as it was, was finally over and done with.

Taehyung and Jimin rode in silence through the night towards the next village where they found an inn and rented a private room. Before settling for the night, they decided to have a couple of drinks and talk in a dimly lit corner of this rowdy tavern.

The innkeeper brought them their drinks and Taehyung paid immediately, putting a smile to the lady’s face. He caught her turning around towards him as she walked away, looking rather interested in the witcher. Jimin noticed it, too.

“A ladies man, aren’t you?”

Taehyung’s gaze fell upon Jimin immediately, going from disinterest to confusion. Jimin couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Don’t play coy with me, everyone on the damn Continent knows you’re a handsome bastard. It’s no surprise she’s ready to jump into bed with you. Frankly, I can relate.” he finishes with a sip of his drink, making Taehyung’s brow rise ever so slightly in his bastardly manner. Jimin gives him a flirty smirk, which Taehyung promptly returns.

“Let’s talk about something else, huh?”

“Change of topic so suddenly? Shame, I do so like the flirting.” Jimin sighed deeply, as dramatic as he possibly could be.

“Three years, Jimin. Three year without a single word. And then I find out from some moron that you apparently work for the _Emperor_.” All of the flirtiness has evaporated from the witcher’s voice and Jimin knew it was time to tackle the elephant in the room. He steeled himself, not for harsh words, but for disappointment.

Taehyung never raised his voice at Jimin, never even uttered an insult. The way he would hurt Jimin the most was showing his disapproval and most of all, disappointment in him. Jimin couldn’t stand the look in Taehyung’s eyes when he’d do something that didn’t sit right with the witcher. It tore him apart, made him feel like he was crumbling to pieces as he watched the man he loved distance himself from him. Honestly? Jimin would rather take yelling and arguments over that. Anything over that.

“That is true, yes. I am currently employed as Namjoon’s court sorcerer.”

“For fucks sake.” Taehyung uttered under his breath as he rubbed his sore temples. He was hoping the bloody old man was just spewing anti-mage bullshit, and not the actual truth.

“I know what you’re thinking. Please, allow me to explain.” Jimin pleaded as he leaned across the table. Taehyung was resting his back against the wooden wall of the inn, giving Jimin a rather intense gaze that only Taehyung could muster. And it was only Taehyung who could provoke the heat in Jimin’s body from a look like that. 

“I believe you’re more than aware of the persecution of mages that’s been going on by the orders of dear king Hoseok, especially the ex members of the now disbanded Brotherhood of Sorcerers. He’s got a vicious agenda against us that’s been growing out of control faster than the speed of light. He is _insane_ , Tae. You take a stroll down a street in Novigrad and you’ll find more corpses burnt to a crisp than actual living beings.”

“I’ve seen it. The Temple guard and witch hunters rule the city now. Oxenfurt as well.”

“Precisely. I needed protection. And Namjoon needed a sorcerer’s helping hand. It is a mutually beneficial relationship where I’m granted protection and freedom as long as I provide what’s required of me.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Taehyung looked up from his mug, his expression difficult to read.

“You might be familiar with our little bunny, no?”

Taehyung’s whole body froze instantly.

“Jungkook?”

“Namjoon wants me to find him. _I_ want to find him. It’s been ages since we’ve separated because of… circumstances. You know this.” Jimin sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair, “I’ve had these dreams lately where I keep seeing him and always in some kind of danger. It’s not a good sign.”

“What the fuck does Namjoon need of him?”

“Oh, come on. You know Nilfgaard would benefit greatly with the return of the lost prince who has rather exceptional talents. He would use Jungkook to shift the tide of war. Namjoon’s well aware of Jungkookie’s time travelling abilities and teleporting a whole army behind enemy lines is all that’s been on his mind. Hoseok’s army would be decimated in mere seconds, and Nilfgaard proclaimed the sole ruler of the Continent. It’s that simple, my dear.”

“So he just wants to use him. Figures.” Taehyung’s stated quietly, careful to not let himself get consumed by anger that was dangerously reaching its tipping point.

“Naturally. As if Namjoon would want his baby brother back for the sake of family reunion,” Jimin scoffs, straightening his shirt, “He’s an Emperor that’s being threatened by the Trade companies back in Nilfgaard. They’re tired of funding his Imperial Majesty’s escapades and are looking to overthrow him sooner rather than later. He’s fighting on two fronts and Jungkook would be a huge help in winning the war, so he can turn his full attention to his very loyal subjects.”

“I’d sooner die than let that happen.”

“Calm down, now. Of course it’s not going to happen. But that’s just between you and me, right?” Jimin winked at the grumpy figure sat across from him, hands enveloping Taehyung’s in an attempt to calm him down. Something about Jimin’s touch worked for Taehyung and he could feel his anger slowly dissipating.

“This is a tricky situation, but we need Namjoon’s help in this case. He has resources we can use and exploit freely in our search. I already have some leads I’d like you to investigate for me.”

“Is that why you’ve sought me out?”

Taehyung’s quick response made Jimin recoil a little. He felt something stir in the man, a misunderstanding that could lead to a disaster. Jimin knew Taehyung hated being used and this situation’s definitely looking like Jimin sought the witcher out for this reason alone, rather than to rekindle their relationship. In truth, Jimin missed Taehyung terribly and couldn’t wait any longer to see him, but Jungkook being in danger was also a big reason to speed up the reunion. He knew Taehyung held his heart close to him and it being broken could possibly be the worst fear of witcher’s. And Jimin would never want to break his heart.

“Taehyung… The reason I stayed silent all these years is because I didn’t wish to get you involved in politics that could potentially harm you without first making sure you’ll be safe. You and Namjoon don’t see eye to eye, and I’m not exaggerating when I say it took me ages to convince Namjoon to let me employ you without him giving a kill order as soon as he sees you, as you are our only hope. As for me, I had to hide after Hoseok went rampant with mage killings. Only did I seek Emperor’s help a year and a half ago. Before that I hid wherever I could.”

“You’d be safe in Kaer Morhen.”

A small, sad smile spread on Jimin’s lips, “You don’t really believe that, do you? That place is barely standing after it’s last attack, with only you and Yoongi keeping it together somehow. Besides, it’s the closest you have to home and I wouldn’t dare endanger it, no matter what.”

Taehyung lowered his eyes to his hands, still enveloped by Jimin’s. The sorcerer’s smaller hands felt so warm and comforting on top of his own and he missed the feeling terribly. Taehyung chewed on his lip, mind processing all the information he’s received in such a short amount of time. It was a lot to take in, especially with Jungkook being thrown back into the mix. He needed to clear his head.

“I’m going for a walk.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah. I’ll be in our room.” Jimin nodded, sadness filling his heart. He thought Taehyung didn’t believe him, didn’t feel the same anymore. He withdrew his hands as Taehyung stood up and walked off, hands in his pockets. It was a common thing the witcher did when needing to clear his mind. A walk in the cold air helped him more than meditation did, which was quite unusual for his kind. But it worked for him and he liked doing it often.

After half an hour or so Taehyung strolled back into the tavern and headed straight for the room they rented. It was dimly lit like the rest of the place and the noise from the inn was muffled to some extent. There was nothing special about the room itself. The only exceptional thing Taehyung saw was Jimin standing at the foot of the bed, back to him. He had just started to undress when Taehyung returned. Being aware of the witcher’s presence, Jimin turned around and gave the man a coy smile, hands busy with the buttons of his silk shirt.

“Back already?”

Taehyung nodded, taking a few steps to close some distance between him and the sorcerer. Jimin joined him in the middle of the room, searching his yellow eyes for something.

“I hope you’re not mad at me, Tae.”

A slight frown appeared on Taehyung’s face at the sight of Jimin’s sad eyes. A hand stroked Jimin’s cheek so gently the sorcerer thought he might melt into a puddle right then and there.

“I could never. I understand what you did and why. I’m not exactly in favor of it, but… You did what you had to do and what you thought was the best. I respect that.”

The surprise on Jimin’s face must’ve been great because it drew a laugh out of Taehyung. He knew the witcher was a good man, and yet it always ended up surprising him still. When you live in a world where respect and honesty held little to no value, it’s rare to come across it in such pure form as Jimin does with Taehyung.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jimin breathed a laugh, shaking his head a little to clear all the pesky, fuzzy feelings that suddenly flooded him, “Please, just kiss me already.”

Taehyung didn’t need to be told twice. Their lips met halfway in a kiss that felt like it was their first one, something they’ve both been waiting and desperately hoping for. Taehyung’s hands wound up wrapping around Jimin’s waist immediately, holding him close as if afeared he’s going to evaporate any second. Jimin’s hands took to unfastening the numerous buttons and belts on Taehyung’s armor and worked quite fast on them. By now he was an expert in getting the man out of his witcher gear. Quick trysts in most inopportune moments taught him just how to get a man naked under a couple of minutes at most. But they weren’t in a hurry now.

They continued to lick into each other’s mouths as Jimin slowly undressed Taehyung, unceremoniously dropping pieces of his gear on the floor. Once Taehyung stood shirtless, Jimin pulled back to observe him. The witcher had a body of a god and that was no exaggeration. He was lean, but strong. Jimin knew Taehyung could most likely tear him apart with his bare hands and it was a very attractive point. The sorcerer attentively stroked the exposed flesh and admired the view. Scars littered his complexion; old and new, pink and white against the smooth, honey skin. So many new ones were there since the last time Jimin had gazed upon his lover’s body. The light touches sent shivers down Taehyung’s spine, bringing Jimin back to reality.

“I see the collection’s grown quite a bit.”

“Part of the job, y’know.” Taehyung smirked in amusement, knowing well Jimin found scars _very_ attractive. The sorcerer would never stop complimenting Taehyung’s facial scars and how sexy he thought they were.

Jimin hummed in response and leaned in to kiss Taehyung’s neck, a weak area for the witcher. He knew exactly how make Taehyung’s knees buckle and felt great joy when he heard a whimper leave the witcher’s lips as soon as Jimin’s own were licking and sucking at the soft skin at the base of his neck. A hand sneakily stroked down Taehyung’s body, ending up cupping him through his pants which provoked a deep grunt from the man. Jimin giggled against his skin, feeling how hard Taehyung’s getting. Witchers had insane libidos, so getting one excited really wasn’t a tough job. He hissed as Jimin squeezed and palmed him, unable to stop his hips from moving, chasing any type of delicious friction that made his nerves frazzled.

Taehyung was ready burst already, but Jimin always preferred to take his time with foreplay, leaning more to a sadistic side. However, it seemed this time Jimin found some mercy within his being and decided to speed things up a little. He pulled Taehyung towards the bed and pushed him with enough force that made the towering man topple onto the bed. Taehyung’s breathing was already getting quicker just from that little display and he couldn’t help but think he was a little too desperate to get laid. _It’s literally been ages_ , he thought defensively, but he knew well nothing would’ve been different if the sorcerer hadn’t left. He was just too weak for him. Jimin stood in between the witcher’s spread legs and made a show of undressing himself. The sight of Jimin’s black lace underwear made Taehyung’s breath hitch and his cock twitch painfully, still ruthlessly confined in his leather pants. Jimin’s ego skyrocketed immediately. The fact that he could make his man go weak so easily really made Jimin feel good about himself.

Jimin’s hands found purchase on Taehyung’s broad shoulders as he slowly made himself welcome in his lap. The feeling of Taehyung’s hard cock against his exposed thigh sent instant heat waves through his body and he did his best not to give in into the shiver that threatened to expose his own need, as if his own erection wasn’t too obvious. Taehyung’s hands flew to stroke Jimin’s bare skin, so soft and warm and inviting. He wanted to kiss him everywhere at the same time. But his favorite thing to do was to squeeze those fat cheeks of Jimin’s that he so loved being nestled between.

Taehyung’s hands were massive compared to Jimin’s and the feeling of them on his body made the sorcerer want to combust into flames. A sudden, firm squeeze of his ass had Jimin gasp, hips instinctively moving against Taehyung. The friction was absolutely delightful and Jimin could sense Taehyung was trying his hardest to hold it together and not have his way with him right then and there. Not that he would complain.

Jimin started to move his hips against Taehyung in slow, languid circles, eliciting some satisfying noises from the witcher who’s grip only tightened on Jimin. They kissed feverishly, Jimin’s hands tangled in Taehyung’s hair, threading and pulling like a man starved. At some point, Taehyung’s hand slipped in Jimin’s underwear to find that warm hole he was looking forward to filling very soon. A finger slipped in with ease, no resistance at all. Jimin’s little gasp at the intrusion broke the kiss, breathing laboured and body ablaze.

“What’s this?”

“What? You thought I wouldn’t be prepared?” Jimin quipped playfully, wiggling his ass a little to make Taehyung move his finger. Instead, he added another one and Jimin lips parted in a silent moan. Taehyung knew exactly what Jimin wanted and purposefully avoided his prostate, a bit of revenge for the earlier teasing. Jimin squirmed in his lap, hands clutching at whatever part of Taehyung’s body he could find as he tried to guide the fingers inside him to touch the desired spot, but to no avail. He whined in protest, wanting to feel _more_ , but knew he’s not going to get it yet. Taehyung left bruising bite marks and kisses on Jimin’s neck and chest, adding to the sensation of now three fingers pumping into Jimin at a faster pace.

Jimin worked up a sweat and decided enough is enough, foreplay be damned. He broke the kiss and pushed Taehyung flat onto the bed, undoing his pants and removing them with ease along with the boots. Naturally, Taehyung never heard of the concept of underwear and so his hard, aching cock immediately sprung out as the leather slid down his toned legs. The mere sight made Jimin’s mouth drool because Taehyung is very well endowed. _Extremely_ well. Jimin kneeled between Taehyung’s legs, grabbing his cock to stroke it a few times before bending down and shamelessly flattening his tongue against its base, dragging a slow, wet stripe along the shaft. His pink, swollen lips closed around the head and Taehyung’s eyes rolled up at the pleasure he was finally getting. Jimin knew the power of his mouth and put it to good use, making Taehyung see stars and galaxies, making him feel like he was going to burst at the seams. But this is not how Taehyung wanted to cum, not now at least. Sure, he loved making a mess out of Jimin’s face and fucking his mouth raw until tears rolled down his face, but tonight he wanted to be sheathed deep into his ass.

Grabbing a fistful of the silky, raven locks, Taehyung pulled Jimin off and up towards him. Jimin got the hint immediately and climbed up to meet the witcher’s fervent kiss, hips mercilessly grinding against him. After a few sloppy kisses, all tongue and teeth and saliva, Jimin sat up and started stroking Taehyung again, but it was put to a quick stop by the witcher who halted any further movement.

“You better sit on my cock before I take you myself, Jiminnie,” Taehyung growled rather impatiently as he really didn’t want to hold off anymore. His soaked underwear were ripped off of his body with such ease, fabric giving into the sheer force of Taehyung’s strength. Jimin’s guts dropped at the sight of Taehyung looking all sweaty, chest rising fast and lust swimming in his eyes, with that deep rasp threatening him like so. He bit his lip to contain the whimper that almost spilled from his mouth and obeyed, positioning himself above Taehyung. The witcher watched as Jimin sank on his cock slowly, the tight heat feeling like absolute heaven. Jimin’s head fell back as he lost himself in the feeling of Taehyung’s cock stretching him so wonderfully and making him feel full like he hasn’t been since the last time they’ve fucked. Sex truly felt different with him, but those were thoughts Jimin pushed away every time they came out of their designated hiding place, deep inside Jimin’s heart.

“Fucks sake, I always forget how wet you get.”

Jimin giggled at Taehyung’s words, “Magic is great, right?”

His playful demeanor soon got shattered as Taehyung thrusted deep into him, the feeling so overwhelming he had to rest on Taehyung’s chest for a good second to regain control of his own body. Making eye contact is always guaranteed to send a violent shiver down Jimin’s spine, making the heat in the pit of his stomach coil so delightfully, ready to unravel and tear Jimin apart at any given second. The witcher had an appetite that’s very difficult to satisfy, but luckily Jimin’s own matched it quite well. Jimin straightened his back upon regaining his shaky breath, hands still lingering on the hot body beneath him as he started to ride the witcher like his life depended on it.

Taehyung cursed under his breath, grip tight like a vice on Jimin’s thighs, bound to leave satisfying marks that the sorcerer’s going to complain about later. The pleasure overwhelming his tired body made everything feel just that much more intense, the nerve endings slowly but surely burning like tinder underneath his skin. Jimin’s hips moved in a steady rhythm that was bound to make Taehyung go crazy as it just wasn’t fast enough. He loved having Jimin sit on his dick, no doubt, but right now he needed _more_. Taehyung sprung up in a sitting position, much to Jimin’s surprise, and kissed him hard as he held him in place so he could fuck up into him from below. The sorcerer’s breathless moans got lost in the witcher’s mouth, allowing Taehyung the freedom of reacquainting himself with Jimin’s.

Taehyung’s sinful lips descended to claim Jimin’s neck. A familiar scent took over his senses instantly, that sweet vanilla mixed with heady jasmine that set fire to his loins every time he breathed it in. It had such an effect on him that he could barely think straight in Jimin’s presence from the moment they met. His sharp teeth sank into the soft, pliant flesh under Jimin’s sharp jaw, eliciting the sweetest moan that graced Taehyung’s ears. Hands, warm and calloused from decades of sword wielding, explored the planes of Jimin’s back with the utmost need, as if searching for a salvation he knew he wouldn’t find. Taehyung bit wherever he could, hips snapping up into Jimin ferociously.

But it still wasn’t enough. Taehyung wanted to do it fast, raw, _animalistic_. Just like they both liked and needed it. In a swift motion Taehyung found himself on top Jimin, buried deep between his legs that the sorcerer instinctively wound around his waist to allow for easier fucking. That’s when Taehyung actually went feral, pounding mercilessly into him, every thrust hitting the mark that made the man underneath him whine and whimper. Usually there would be dirty talk involved, but desire and want were too strong for words this time. Jimin’s body surrendered to Taehyung completely, letting the witcher have his way with him as the coil in his belly quickly threatened to break. He longed for the release, but more so to feel Taehyung spill all he’s got into him. 

Having his arms pinned above his head, Jimin had absolutely no way of escaping and the thought excited him even further. It’s not something Jimin was usually into, but with Taehyung everything was on the table. He was Taehyung’s to take and the man was _taking_ , alright. It grew harder to breathe; he could tell by Taehyung’s ragged grunts and broken moans that he was very close, too. Jimin couldn’t muster a single coherent thought in his dazed mind other than the cock that was pulling him apart so wonderfully and Taehyung’s name spilling from his lips over and over and over again like a forbidden prayer.

The pair came at the same time, the sorcerer’s body arching into Taehyung’s as his hand enveloped Jimin’s neck, further restricting his already labored breathing. The feeling of hot cum spilling inside of him made Jimin shiver underneath Taehyung, whose head was buried in the mess of black hair splayed on the bed. Taehyung gradually slowed down and picked himself up, eyes meeting Jimin’s. The pink of his irises looked fogged over, content and sated, a languid smile gracing the handsome face. He looked as beautiful as ever and Taehyung couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss on those lips, conveying too many emotions that both of them never really discussed like adults should have by now.

“Missed you.” Jimin whispered against Taehyung’s lips, noses brushing against one another. The air in the room slightly dissipated with wild hormones calming down for a brief second as the two just laid and breathed each other in.

“Missed you, too.” Taehyung replied, nibbling on Jimin’s earlobe that made him giggle and squirm. The giggle quickly turned into a whimper as Taehyung was still inside of Jimin and squirming sent a pleasurable shot straight into his spine, slightly overwhelming, but still delicious.

“Missed me enough to fuck me again?”

Taehyung’s smile grew dangerously, like a wolf closing down on its helpless prey, “You’ll regret that.”

But he didn’t. They fucked more times than they could count, eventually crashing down, spent and sated for at least the next couple of hours.

They laid on the bed next to one another, trying to calm their heartbeats. First rays of light started to trickle in through the window, bringing warmth and a promise of a clear spring day.

“Huh. Looks like we fucked through another night.” Taehyung stated rather matter of factly as he stretched, exhausted muscles begging for some rest. Jimin’s giggle echoed throughout the room, rolling on his side to prop himself over Taehyung. His hand instinctively went for the bare flesh, but the witcher groaned at the sensation.

“I need a bath, got all sticky.” he complained, lips pouting in a way that made Jimin’s heart squeeze to the point of actual pain.

“Got a spell just for that.”

“Seriously?”

“Why the disbelief? I’d rather lick you up myself, but I wouldn’t want to get you excited again.”

“Please, don’t. I don’t think I can take any more excitement for now.”

Jimin laughed out loud, head thrown back and eyes turning into little crinkles. Taehyung loved it when he’d just let go and be himself, not Park Jimin, the infamous sorcerer everyone feared. It was a delight to see him enjoy himself freely, without the worries of reputations and opinions. It was a rare sight, but it only ever happened when it was the two of them, alone and naked.

One swift wrist movement, one bright green light and Taehyung felt the clammy feeling disappear off of his skin. He closed his eyes as he sighed in relief. Jimin remained propped up, observing.

Jimin has seen a lot. Men, women, different races, he’s seen it all, from all over the Continent. But Taehyung was unique. He’s never seen a being so beautiful in his lifetime. It used to baffle him how such a face could fall into the ranks of witchers when it belonged in museums and courts. His beauty was truly unmatched, raw and downright dangerous. _Huh, I should know, the fool I am, for I am in love with him_ , a thought ran through Jimin’s mind, but was dismissed just as quickly as it formed. He drank in every detail that his eyes came upon. The white, messy hair that contrasted the deep red bed sheets. Long, black lashes that only intensified those yellow cat eyes. A scar running through his right eyebrow and another scar on the left corner of his upper lip. The tiny moles scattered around his face. The prominent bruises on his neck that only grew darker and Jimin’s satisfaction stronger. Not to mention the faint marks all over his bare torso, a courtesy of Jimin’s nails. The sorcerer could sit here for days on end and just admire the sight, engraving the image into his brain for eternity. But alas, he did not have such time on his hands. Fate was cruel like that.

A shift happened in his heart once again, that familiar, uncomfortable rustle in the darkness of his being. It begged to come out into the light after being hidden away for so, _so_ long. If Jimin was being honest with himself for once, he’d admit that it was a heavy burden to hide the truth for such an obscene amount of times, simply because he was _afraid_.

“You’re thinking.”

Jimin flinched at Taehyung’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts, deep and raspy that sent divine tingles down Jimin’s spine immediately. He always knew when Jimin’s mind was troubled and seeked to help him out, despite his efforts being futile most of the time as the sorcerer kept his heart heavily guarded, along with his numerous secrets. Unbeknownst to the witcher, his attempts were much appreciated and therefore made Jimin’s burden even heavier.

“I am, always. You know my mind knows no peace.”

“That I know. But I never know _what_ exactly is keeping that busy mind so occupied.” Taehyung said ever so softly, rays of light illuminating his face. The yellow irises turned into pure, liquid gold upon being touched by the sun and Jimin wanted nothing more than to drown in it.

Looking away from his lover, Jimin fiddled with the piece of cloth as he pondered his words. There’s so many things he wanted to say and do, but actually willing himself to do them wasn’t working out well at all. Especially since he was being carefully watched, for the witcher didn’t miss a single thing about his behavior and body language. Jimin was grateful Taehyung couldn’t read minds, as that would just let the man in on the mess that goes on up in there. But then on the other hand, it would definitely make it easier on Jimin as he wouldn’t actually have to say things out loud.

“Have you… been lonely? All these years?”

Taehyung was taken aback by the question. It wasn’t like Jimin to ask such things, show concern or even a slither of any kind of emotion so openly. It was always veiled in mystery and secrecy so thick most of the time he didn’t even see through it immediately.

“Why?”

“Just asking.”

“You never _just_ ask anything.”

“This time I am.”

There was absolutely zero truth in those words and both of them knew it too well. Silence stretched further into the early morning. Jimin avoided Taehyung’s eyes knowing he’d see right through him and he wanted to keep at least some level of dignity and pride that he carried so greatly at all times. Little did he know that such trivial things were not needed in his company, for Taehyung didn’t give a single shit.

“I’ve never felt lonelier in my entire life.”

The words struck Jimin’s heart true like a poisonous dagger, venom seeping into his bones and coursing through his bloodstream, rendering him almost completely useless. He did not know if it was pain or relief that he felt stir in his being.

“You didn’t think to seek company?”

“The only company I wanted was yours. No one else interested me, or ever will.” Taehyung replied without missing a beat, baring his soul for once. It was then that Jimin finally met the witcher’s eyes and felt his breath getting knocked out of his chest. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, but he _felt_ so much. Tears brimmed his eyes, the color of his irises fading to soft, pale pink drowning in the lakes that were on the verge of spilling over the dam.

“I’m sorry that you met me. You deserve a good life and a good partner, not a selfish bastard like me.”

Taehyung sat up as Jimin’s tears started rolling down, shifting closer to hold him. A thumb brushed away stray tears and Jimin tried his best to keep them at bay, but they just wouldn’t stop ruining his reputation like this. He could feel the closeness of the other body, the warmth of another man’s breath and gentleness of his touch. Who would ever believe him if he’d tell them this witcher was the gentlest person he’s ever had the fortune of meeting in his lifetime?

“Don’t say nonsense, I beg you. It’s not like you, Jiminnie.”

It made the sorcerer sniffle, avoiding the cat eyes once again. But Taehyung wasn’t having any of that. Lifting the man’s chin ever so gently, Taehyung forced Jimin to look him in the eyes. He could feel his own heart stop for a beat as their gazes met, just like the first time. And it always felt like the first time.

“I’m afraid.” a faint whisper rolled off of Jimin’s lips.

“You? Afraid?”

Jimin nodded, leaning into Taehyung’s hand cupping his cheek. Locks of hair fell down his face and Taehyung couldn’t stand not seeing those mesmerizing eyes clearly. It was such a little gesture, but it was always the little things that Jimin’s heart suffered from the most, like Taehyung removing the stray hair from his face. _How dare this prick be so wonderful to me?_

“What is it that scares you?”

“How much I love you, Tae. It downright frightens me.”

Taehyung was taken aback. A proclamation of love wasn’t something that he expected, maybe ever. But hearing it, loud and clear, felt like someone slammed the hilt of a sword against his head with the force of a hundred giants. It left him breathless for a couple of seconds. Were it not for his slower than average heartbeat, he would surely have had a heart attack. Mutations saved his life once again, it would seem.

Jimin watched Taehyung’s expression dance from one to another, flitting between surprise, shock, disbelief and relief in a manner of mere seconds. It would’ve been an entertaining sight, if it wasn’t such a delicate subject. He didn’t have time to react at all before he was pulled into a kiss that spoke more than a thousand words. There was an urge behind it, an urge to let a person know how much they meant to someone. Taehyung’s lips molded perfectly against Jimin’s, conveying emotions both of them weren’t even aware were possible to feel.

As they parted, their foreheads rested against one another’s, chests rising heavily. The warm gold of Taehyung’s and glistening pink of Jimin’s met again, unable to look away.

“I love you more than anything in this fucking world.”

“Romantic as proclamations go.” Jimin couldn’t stop himself from laughing, punching the witcher lightly at his charming statement. The color of Jimin’s eyes seemed to have gone back to their original intensity, fueled and strengthened by positive emotions and _love_.

“We should run away. Together.”

“Run?” Taehyung frowned at the sudden proposition. Such reckless behavior wasn’t Jimin’s forte, but then again today was chock full of surprises, anyway.

“Yes, just you and me, doesn’t matter where. As long as we’re away from everyone and everything.”

Taehyung’s brow rose with interest, “Hold on, now. What about Jungkook?”

“I meant after all of this is done, naturally,” he scoffed with a dramatic eye roll, “I never leave my business unfinished. I am a _professional_ , after all.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t get petty with me, darling. Imagine it: you, me, a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. The fun we would have…” Jimin daydreamed out loud as his fingers lightly played on Taehyung’s chest.

“I have a vineyard.”

“You _what_?”

It was Jimin’s turn to be shocked and surprised. Taehyung, an estate owner?

“In Touissant.” Taehyung confirmed with a slight nod, amused by the shock on the sorcerer’s face.

“Care to elaborate?”

With a sigh, Taehyung laid back on the bed, arm resting under his head, “The Duke of Touissant hired me for a job and gave me an estate as a token of his thanks.”

Jimin sat silent for a moment, processing these words carefully.

“His Enlightened Majesty, Duke Kim Seokjin, gave you a whole estate?”

“I even have a majordomo. His name is Barnabas Basil, but I call him B. B..”

The sorcerer couldn’t contain his chuckle. He straddled Taehyung’s waist, hands flat against his abdomen, “You even have a butler? Do tell, what else have you been up to in your free time, oh master witcher?”

“That’s pretty much it. I’ve invested a lot of coin in the estate’s renovation and I think… you’d like it. The bed is very sturdy.”

“Sounds like a brilliant plan to me, my love.” Jimin whispered against Taehyung’s lips before closing the distance in a kiss.

Time flew past as they spent hours on end rolling in bed, bodies tangled in sheets and one another. Kisses and giggles filled the room, touches growing heavier and needier from time to time. Nothing and no one existed for them at that time, just the two of them in some backwater inn. The world and it’s chaos would have to wait their turn.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it!  
> you can follow me on twitter @vminberries for more bullshit <3  
> definitely check out the witcher tv show on netflix if u havent, henry cavills ass looks great in leather


End file.
